Into the Pages
by TigerLily the Wild
Summary: Trader Johann has brought a small surprise for Hiccup while his visit. A book which the author's name was Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III! Along with Astrid, they read the first few pages of the book. That's when things began to go wrong...
1. Chapter 1

It was just a normal, ordinary day on Berk when Hiccup found "The Book".  
>Dragons were causing a few fiascos here and there, but it was okay all together. In fact, Hiccup was so excited that he didn't care about that. Trader Johann was coming for another visit, and Hiccup was always eager for the exotic and unusual goods that he had. But for some reason, Trader Johann seemed more excited to meet Hiccup instead!<p>

"Greetings, Master Hiccup! I have been dying to meet you!"

This confused Hiccup dearly, since it hadn't been that long since they had last seen each other. The trader was clutching an old, tattered red book in his hands. Hiccup could just see a simple drawing of a dragon on the cover. That caught his attention.

"Hello, Johann! What's that in your hands?" Hiccup asked, it must have been something important if Johann was so eager to give it to him. Johann grinned widely.

"I found this just a few days ago, in a abandoned house not far from Berk. I was quite surprised, I had thought that island was abandoned! Anyway, I dusted the cobwebs off the book, and here's what I found…!"

He handed the book over to Hiccup. Hiccup looked at the cover in curiousity, and his eyes grew wide. One the cover of the book, right on top of the dragon drawing, read: _How To Train Your Dragon._ Now that was interesting. Hiccup had thought _he_ had been the first Viking that had trained dragons. It seemed someone else had before him. Then his eyes lowered to see the author's name. His jaw dropped. He stared at the messy Norse runes enscribed on the cover, blinking furiously to see if he was seeing things. But no. The handwriting was very messy, but bold enough for Hiccup to read…

"By Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III." He breathed, almost a whisper. Johann smiled.

"You wrote this book, lad! I'm surprised you didn't recognize it right away. Did you write it when you were little? Hmm, that doesn't make sense, Berk was still fighting with dragons that time…."

"I didn't write this book." Hiccup cut off Johann's wonders, trembling a bit in shock.  
>"It…. Must have been someone else with the same name. I've never seen this book before."<p>

Johann frowned. "That is surprising, Master Hiccup. I thought you had written it, being such a good dragon trainer and all. I wonder how you ended up with having someone the same name as yours, Master Hiccup. It's not really that common."

Hiccup nodded, absentmindedly stroking the cover with his fingers. Hiccup longed to read it. The author had the same name as his, and the book was about dragons. Johann smiled knowingly.

"I knew you would want it! You can have it for free. A Thank You gift for saving me so much in the past."

Hiccup looked up, his eyes wide.

"Thanks Johann! I really appreciate it." He clutched the book in his arms.

"Aye, lad. I have the feeling it's falling in good hands. Take good care of it."

Hiccup promised he would. He thanked Johann once more, and immediately ran to his home to read it. He crashed into Astrid in the way. The book fell from his hands with a thud.

"Oof! Sorry Astrid!" Hiccup yelped, helping her up. But Astrid's gaze was on the book. She picked it up, her eyebrows furrowing as she read the cover.

"Since when did you write books? Is this like the Book of Dragons?" She asked quizzically. Hiccup shrugged.

"Dunno. Trader Johann found it in some abandoned island. I got curious and brought it back."

Astrid nodded and opened the first few pages. Hiccup tried to protest but at the same time, he was wondering what it was about too. He peered along with Astrid to see the pages.

_Long ago, on the wild and windy isle of Berk, a smallish Viking with a longish name stood up to his ankles in snow. _

_Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, the Hope and Heir to the Tribe of the Hairy Hooligans, had been feeling slightly sick ever since he woke up that morning. _

"Huh, this IS about you!" Astrid exclaimed. "Look, you're the heir in this book too! Are you sure you didn't write this?"

Hiccup read off the lines in surprise. "Whoever it was, they knew me quite well."

_Ten boys, including Hiccup, were hoping to become full members of the Tribe by passing the Dragon Initiation Program. They were standing on a bleak little beach at the bleakest spot on the whole bleak island. A heavy snow was falling. _

_"PAY ATTENTION!" screamed Gobber the Belch, the soldier in charge of teaching Initiation. "This will be your first military operation, and Hiccup will be commanding the team." _

_"Oh, not Hic-cup," groaned Dogsbreath the Duhbrain and most of the other boys. "You can't put': Hiccup in charge, sir, he's USELESS." _

Hiccup winced at that line. He had been called Useless a few times in the past, and it didn't feel that good. It seemed like Gobber was in the book too. Hiccup would have had expected that. But what was the 'Dragon Initiation Program'? And who was Dogsbreath the Duhbrain?

_Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, the Hope and Heir to the Tribe of the Hairy Hooligans, wiped his nose miserably on his sleeve. He sank a little deeper into the snow. _

_"ANYBODY would be better than Hiccup," sneered Snotface Snotlout. "Even Fishlegs would be better than Hiccup." _

_Fishlegs had a squint that made him as blind as a jellyfish, and an allergy to reptiles. _

"Snotlout is annoying in this book too, that's for sure. But since when did FISHLEGS get allergic to reptiles?" Astrid muttered. This book needed a lot of edits. But she kept reading anyway.

_"SILENCE!" roared Gobber the Belch. "The next boy to speak has limpets for lunch for the next _

_THREE WEEKS!" _

_There was absolute silence immediately. Limpets are a bit like worms and a bit like snot and a lot less tasty than either. _

_"Hiccup will be in charge and that is an order!" screamed Gobber, who didn't do noises quieter than screaming. He was a seven-foot giant with a mad glint in his one working eye and a beard like exploding fireworks. Despite the freezing cold he was wearing hairy shorts and a teeny weeny deerskin vest that showed off his lobster-red skin and bulging muscles. He was holding a flaming torch in one gigantic fist. _

_"Hiccup will be leading you, although he is, admittedly, completely useless, because Hiccup is the son of the CHIEF, and that's the way things go with us Vikings. Where do you think you are, the REPUBLIC OF ROME? Anyway, that is the least of your problems today. You are here to prove yourself as a Viking Hero. And it is an ancient tradition of the Hooligan Tribe that you should -" Gobber paused dramatically - _

_"FIRST CATCH YOUR DRAGON!"_

"What's the Republic of Ro- Wait. Catch a dragon? Since when did we catch dragons?" Hiccup looked baffled. This was surely the weirdest book he had ever seen. It was a tale of Hiccup, but not.

_Ohhhhhh suffering scallops, thought Hiccup. _

_"Our dragons are what set us apart!" bellowed Gobber. "Lesser humans train hawks to hunt for them, horses to carry them. It is only the VIKING HEROES who dare to tame the wildest, most dangerous creatures on Earth." _

_Gobber spat solemnly into the snow. "There are three parts to the Dragon Initiation Test. The first and most dangerous part is a test of your courage and skill at burglary. If you wish to enter the Hairy Hooligan Tribe, you must first catch your dragon. And that is WHY," continued Gobber, at full volume, "I have brought you to this scenic spot. Take a look at Wild Dragon Cliff itself."_

Wild Dragon Cliff seemed to be like Dragon Island, Hiccup commented.

_The ten boys tipped their heads backward. The cliff loomed dizzyingly high above them, black and sinister. In summer you could barely even see the cliff as dragons of all shapes and sizes swarmed over it, snapping and biting and sending up a cacophony of noise that could be heard all over Berk. _

_But in winter the dragons were hibernating and the cliff fell silent, except for the ominous, low rumble of their snores. Hiccup could feel the vibrations through his sandals. _

_"Now," said Gobber, "do you notice those four caves about halfway up the cliff, grouped roughly in the shape of a skull?" The boys nodded. "Inside the cave that would be the right eye of the skull is the Dragon Nursery, where there are, AT THIS VERY MOMENT, three thousand young dragons having their last few weeks of winter sleep." _

_"OOOOOOOH," __muttered the boys excitedly. _

_Hiccup swallowed hard. He happened to know considerably more about dragons than anybody else there. Ever since he was a small boy, he'd been fascinated by the creatures. He'd spent hour after long hour dragon watching in secret. (Dragon-spotters were thought to be geeks and nerds, hence the need for secrecy.) And what Hiccup had learned about dragons told him that walking into a cave with three thousand dragons in it was an act of madness. _

"Um, I wasn't like that when I was little. Scared of them, yes. Interested? Maybe a bit. Spying on them? Dad would have killed me before then."  
>"Shut up, Geek."<br>"Hey! That's not-"  
>Hiccup shut up after a kick in the shin.<p>

_No one else seemed too concerned, however. _

_"In a few minutes I want you to take one of these baskets and start climbing the cliff," commanded Gobber the Belch. "Once you are at the cave entrance, you are on your own. I am too large to squeeze my way into the tunnels that lead to the Dragon Nursery. You will enter the cave QUIETLY- and that means you too, Wartihog, unless you want to become the first spring meal for three thousand hungry dragons, HA __**HA HA HA!" **_

_Gobber laughed heartily at his little joke, then continued. "Dragons this size are normally fairly harmless to man, but in these numbers they will set upon you like piranhas. There'd be nothing left of even a fatso like you, Wartihog - just a pile of bones and your helmet. HA HA HA HA! So . . . you will walk QUIETLY through the cave and each boy will steal ONE sleeping dragon. Lift the dragon GENTLY from the rock and place it in your basket. Any questions so far?" _

_Nobody had any questions. _

_"In the unlikely event that you DO wake the dragons - and you would have to be IDIOTICALLY STUPID to do so - run like thunder for the entrance to the cave. Dragons do not like cold weather and the snow will probably stop them in their tracks." _

_Probably? __Thought Hiccup. __Oh, well, __that's __reassuring. _

_"I suggest that you spend a little time choosing your dragon. It is important to get one the correct size. This will be the dragon that hunts fish for you, and pulls down deer for you. You will catch the dragon that will carry you into battle later on, when you are much older and a Warrior of the Tribe. But, nonetheless, you want an impressive animal, so a rough guide would be, choose the biggest creature that will fit into your basket. Don't linger for TOO long in there -" _

_Linger? Thought Hiccup. In a cave full of three thousand sleeping DRAGONS? _

"I like this kid." Hiccup grinned. "Same dry humor." Then he remembered the kid was him. Probably.

"_I need not tell you," Gobber continued cheerfully, "that if you return to this spot __without __a dragon, it is hardly worth coming back at all. Anybody who FAILS this task will be put into immediate exile. The Hairy Hooligan Tribe has no use for FAILURES. Only the strong can belong." _

Hiccup grimaced again. That line reminded him of his father's harsh words in the past. The book Hiccup didn't seem to like it either.

_Unhappily, Hiccup looked round at the distant horizon. Nothing but snow and sea as far as the eye could see. Exile didn't look too promising, either. _

_"RIGHT," said Gobber briskly. "Each boy take a basket to put their dragon in and we'll get going." The boys rushed to get their baskets, chattering happily and excitedly. _

_"I'm going to get one of those Monstrous Nightmare ones with the extra-extendable claws. They're really scary," boasted Snotlout. _

_"Oh shut up, Snotlout, you can't," said Speedi-fist. "Only Hiccup can have a Monstrous Nightmare, you have to be the son of a chief." Hiccup's father was Stoick the Vast, the fearsome chief of the Hairy Hooligan tribe. _

"I'll have the Night Fury, thank you very much." Hiccup muttered. He wondered if Toothless would come out in this story.

_"HIC-CUP?" sneered Snotlout. "If he's as useless at this as he is at Bashyball, we'll be lucky if he even gets one of the Basic Browns." _

_The Basic Brown was the most common type of dragon, a serviceable beast but without much glamour. (Description about the Basic Brown beneath.)_

"Basic Brown and Common or Garden? Isn't that the Terrible Terror?" Astrid asked.  
>Hiccup read the discriptions carefully.<br>"Not really. These dragons seem like they don't have any poison."  
>This book was kind of like the Book of Dragons. But Hiccup had never heard about a 'Basic Brown' or a 'Common or Garden' dragon before.<p>

_"SHUDDUP AND GET INTO LINE YOU MISERABLE TADPOLES!" yelled Gobber the Belch. _

_The boys scrambled into their places, baskets on their backs, and stood to attention. Gobber walked along the line, lighting the torch that each boy held in front of him from the great flare in his hand. _

_"IN HALF AN HOUR'S TIME YOU WILL BE A VIKING WARRIOR. WITH YOUR FAITHFUL SERPENT AT YOUR SIDE ... __**OR BREAKFASTING WITH WODEN IN **__VALHALLA WITH DRAGONS' TEETH IN YOUR BOTTOM!" screamed Gobber with horrible enthusiasm. _

_**"DEATH OR GLORY!" **__yelled Gobber._

_**"DEATH OR GLORY!" **__yelled eight boys back at him fanatically._

_Death, __thought Hiccup and Fishlegs, sadly. Gobber paused dramatically, with the horn to his lips. _

_I think this could possibly be the worst moment of my life SO FAR, __thought Hiccup to himself as he waited for the blast of the horn. __And if they shout much louder, we're going to wake up those dragons before we even __**START. **_

"To true." Hiccup agreed to his book self. He knew something would go wrong. He felt it.

_"PARRRRRRRRRP!" Gobber blew the horn. _

"PARRRRRRRRP!"

The two teenagers lifted their heads in surprise at the loud noise of a horn.  
>They immediately stared at the book. No way.<br>"Huh. What a coincidence." Hiccup was about to brush it off and keep reading, when a gust of wind blew around them. The book fell out of Astrid's hands and fell to ground with a thud, it's pages fluttering as the wind skimmed the pages. The wind blew harder. Hiccup had NEVER felt such strong wind before.

"Astrid, What the-!"

The dust and debris was blowing around them so thickly Hiccup could hardly see what was happening to the village, or Astrid's shape. The whole world seemed to be spinning around below their feet. Hiccup suddenly felt lightheaded. He let out a small groan and collapsed to the ground. The last thing he saw was the pages of the book flying about in frenzy, and the roaring of wind in his ears. He blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I got the whole book series for Christmas(Well, not the WHOLE book series, since book 12 isn't out yet), and I wanted to write something about them.  
>Both HTTYDs do NOT belong to me. Books are owned by Cressida Cowell, Movies are owned by Dreamworks. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"OW!" Hiccup yelped as he fell on his bottom on a hard, rocky ground.

He blinked, still dizzy from all that wind. Where was he?

It was a dark, cold tunnel with a stalactites dangling from the wall like arrow points. The air was damp and humid, and there was a weird hissing noise coming from the depths of it. Hiccup didn't want to know what that sound was and who made it. Then he saw something shift in the shadows. He tensed, ready for a random attack, when Astrid dropped to the floor with ease.

"Stop freaking out, Hiccup, it's only me."

Astrid snorted, her face half amused and half relieved to see he was safe. Hiccup blushed slightly, then looked around once again. There was this weird musty, fishy smell he was rather familiar with. A smell Toothless always reeked of. Was it….Dragons?

"Where are we?" Astrid asked, brushing the dust off her armor. "I don't think we're at Berk anymore…."

Hiccup nodded. "Definitely not Berk. What was that wind- Hey!"

He spotted an old, matted red book lying open on the floor. He examined in gingerly.

"How did this book come here…?" He was about to read off the page when he heard loud, heavy thuds from behind. Footsteps. Astrid pushed him behind a stalagmite quickly.

"Shhh." She hissed, peering out with her bright blue eyes narrowed.

"What are you going to get when we get there, Snotlout? I'm going to aim for one of those nasty Gronckles."

Hiccup and Astrid froze. Snotlout was here? And who was that voice? It wasn't any voice they remembered. The chattering of the voices of at least 10 teenagers echoed throughout the cavern. They could just see the flickering of fire and the long shadows of the newcomers. Hiccup listened harder. One small, rather nervous voice came in earshot.

"Hiccup, I really hope I manage to get a dragon. I'm getting a really bad feeling here….Achhooo!"

"Does that person know we're here?" He whispered urgently to Astrid. Astrid held her breath, daring not to answer. She had a feeling that the group of teens would not be so friendly. Even if Snotlout was here. Especially is Snotlout was here.

"It'll be all right, Fishlegs, at least, I hope it will. Just don't sneeze, okay?"

A voice higher than the first answered. His voice sounded a bit wary but had a tinge of excitement.

Hiccup raised his eyebrow. Something was fishy about this… Why did everyone have the same name yet different voices? He thought hard. Then his eyes snapped open. It couldn't be….

He snatched the book from the floor and began frantically reading it, with Astrid looking at him with a bewildered look.  
>The inky, blotched writing was hard to read in the dim light, and Hiccup squinted to read it.<p>

_**Chapter 2 INSIDE THE DRAGON NURSERY **_

_You have probably guessed by now that Hiccup was not your natural Viking Hero. _

_For a start, he didn't LOOK like a Hero. Somebody like Snotlout, for instance, was tall,muscley, covered in skeleton, tattoos, and already had the beginnings of a small moustache. This consisted of a few straggly yellow hairs clinging to his upper lip and was deeply unpleasant to look at, but still impressively manly for a boy not yet thirteen. _

_Hiccup was on the small side and had the kind of face that was almost entirely un-memorable. He DID have Heroic Hair, which was a very bright red and stood up vertically however much you tried to wet it down with seawater. But nobody ever saw that because it was hidden under his helmet most of the time. _

_You would NEVER have picked Hiccup out of those ten boys to be the Hero of this story. _

_Snotlout was good at everything and a natural leader. Dogsbreath was as tall as his father and could do amusing things like farting to the tune of the Berk national anthem. _

_Hiccup was just absolutely average, the kind of unremarkable, skinny, freckled boy who was easy to overlook in a crowd. _

Hiccup(The 15 year old Hiccup, mind) looked up from the book to see a small, scrawny looking boy in the midst of ten other huge, viking-ish teens. He had large helmet that covered most of his head, with wide, intelligent blue eyes and freckles splashed over his face. He couldn't have been older than 11, but Hiccup saw the bright red tufts of hair sticking out from the edges of the helmet. And he knew it was _him._

"Great thumbnails of Thor…. Astrid, look!"

Hiccup was still dazed but he pushed the book towards Astrid for her to read. Her eyes went up and down as she compared the puny Viking with the description. They widened more and more every moment.

"No way….So…That's….That's you?" Astrid, for once, looked in loss for words.  
>Hiccup nodded grimly. "And I bet this cavern is this so called "Dragon Nursery". I don't know how, but somehow we've been sucked into that book."<p>

"So? What do we do now?" Astrid asked, eyeing the book gingerly. This book was dangerous. Would they able to return to Berk? Their Berk? Alive?

Hiccup took a deep breath and stood up.  
>"Only one thing." He pointed at the fading lights ahead.<p>

"Follow the Author."

-0-0-0-

Toothless sniffed the air. Hiccup wasn't here either. It had been almost hours since his disappearance. He flattened his ear flaps and whimpered softly, hoping the boy would answer. A gust of strong wind blew and he recoiled instantly, his teeth bared and wings open. His eyes narrowed. Something was wrong with this wind. It wasn't natural wind, something much, much more older and...Magical. He backed off, ready to bolt from it. He knew it was dangerous. But something stopped him in his tracks. The scent of his missing rider and his mate- it was mingled in the wind.  
>He stood there, his eyes darting side to side, hesitating on what to do. This wind had his rider...His Best Friend.<p>

This was reckless, this was idiotic, this was stupid, but Toothless bounded for the wind as fast as he could.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry, Sorry, Sorry for the delay. I didn't feel like writing any fanfics for a few weeks. Weird...But sorry anyway.**

**And for their ages... Movie Hiccup is still 15. It's been a few months since they defeated the Red Death, probably sometime between Riders of Berk/Defenders of Berk.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note:**

**Hiccup - Movie Hiccup**

**_Hiccup -_ Book Hiccup**

* * *

><p>It was getting darker, smellier and wetter the deeper Hiccup and Astrid went. The thick smell of dragons and fish radiated from the depths, cold cave water dripped on their faces. Sometimes the tunnel would go slant, and they would slide into each other(A very awkward moment). Or it would get so tight they had to crawl. And the only light source was those dim torches way ahead of them.<p>

"Are. We. There. Yet?" Astrid puffed after long minutes of silence. She was wet and grimy from climbing the rocks, and the group of teens never seemed to stop.

"Almost, I think. They're slowing down."

Just as Hiccup said that, the flickering lights stopped abruptly. There were soft Oohs and Aahs of amazement, they must have found something spectacular.

Astrid and Hiccup climbed the last few rocks and their mouths dropped.

The tunnel opened up to a massive cavern, and there were thousands, no MILLIONS of dragons. They were all sleeping, some in piles, some tangled within themselves, some sleeping upside down like bats. And most of them were species Hiccup had never seen before. Some of the dragons were even glowing, lighting up the nest with a hazy light! They reminded Hiccup of Fireworms. The Dragon Manual needed a LOT of updating. Fishlegs would have fainted dead on the spot with happiness.

"Oh wow…. It's… It's amazing….!" Astrid breathed as her blue gaze scanned the colorful jumble of dragons all snoring in unison, vibrating the whole cavern with a loud hum. Hiccup couldn't help but agree.

The other teens were also buzzing with excitement, beginning to choose their dragons, but the other _Hiccup, _he didn't seem to be enjoying the sight as much as they did. He was closing his eyes and muttering something under his breath.

"Should we just go and talk to him?" Astrid whispered.

Hiccup shook his head. If they just showed themselves, the other teens would cause a racket and wake up the dragons. And by Hiccup's experience, dragons did not like getting woken up.

A large clang made them jump. They held their breath, watching as the dragon one of the boys had dropped opened it's eyes. Everyone froze on the spot. Astrid gripped her axe tightly, preparing for the worst. But after a while, the dragon closed it's eyes again. Hiccup sighed in relief. If these boys were going to steal dragons from a nest, they needed to be more careful than this.

After this slight racket, _Hiccup_ began to make his move. He silently sneaked up to a pile of dragons, chose a rather plump, small brown dragon, and placed it quickly into his basket. He looked much happier than a while ago.

"Is that Toothless in this world? I hope not." Hiccup muttered. He missed his large ebony dragon already.

_Hiccup_'s face suddenly fell. The two followed his gaze to see a tall, gangly teenager, with curly hair and a strange thing on his face. He was the only teenager looking scrawnier than _Hiccup. _And his whole body was bright red with a red, lumpy kind of rash. He was fumbling towards another pile of tangled dragons, sniffing and gasping for breath as he did so. He grabbed the dragon in the bottom, and the pile went crashing. Everyone turned around and gasped in horror. After a scuffle, one of the dragons opened it's eyes again.

Hiccup desperately waited until it would close again. Then-

"Ah… Ah…ATCHOO! ATCHOO! ATCHOO! ATCHOO!"

Four very loud sneezes rang out from the gangly boy.

It was just a second for Hiccup to realize what would happen. He grabbed Astrid's arm.

"RUNNNNNN!"

The two Hiccups yelled in unison, and the dragon shrieked loudly.

"Go, go, go, GO!" Hiccup yelled at Astrid as they bounded out of the tunnel as fast as they could. The other teens were so desperate they ran straight past the two. They ran, tripping and slipping on the wet rocks, but they kept going. There were loud shrieks and growls from behind them.

"Wait… Hiccup…! Those two boys…. I don't think…. Where are they…?" Astrid gasped after huge breaths, looking back.

Hiccup grimaced, then pushed Astrid forward. "I'll go get them! You get outside!"

"But-"

But Hiccup was already running the other direction.

He ran through large swarms of angry dragons, leaping over rocks with surprising agility, until he spotted the red head and his friend, swatting the attacking dragons away. Hiccup thought hard. Then an idea popped up in his head.

He let out a loud roar. The Night Fury call. It was a desperate idea, but amazingly the dragons scattered in fear at the banshee like sound. The two boys, looking confused and surprised, stared at Hiccup.

"Who-"

"No time!" Hiccup tugged them towards the light, not far ahead. They followed him without complaining.

Then he heard a familiar screech. It couldn't be-?

There was a large yell of shock from outside, a blur of black in the sky. Hiccup knew what to do. He grabbed the two kids and jumped, past the large man staring dumbfounded at him, ignoring the screams of terror.

They were airborne for a second, then a roar, and a thud on something hard. Hiccup had no time to think. He attached his prosthetic to the saddle, and tugged upwards.

Toothless soared upwards, his black wings spread out in victory, Astrid cheering from the water below, the other Viking teens staring in amazement, Hiccup's counterpart and his friend clutching on Hiccup's back for dear life.

"Atta' Boy!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know they had to jump anyway, but I thought it would be cool to have movie Toothless appear like that. Heh heh.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I uh... Didn't have enough time to post... With all the homework... So... I... Uh...**

**(Looks at the angered group of readers)**

**Duh duh duh. I'm dead. **

**P.S. Hiccup - Movie! Hiccup.**

**_Hiccup_ - Book! Hiccup.**

**For now, Toothless is Movie! Toothless.**

* * *

><p>Hiccup whooped as Toothless made a complete summersault in the sky. Unfortunately, his victory was short lived.<p>

Dragons were beginning to dive bomb from the cave, flying straight towards the group in the water with fangs bared.

_Hiccup_ gasped at the sight below. He nudged Hiccup's vest desperately.

"We need to help them!"

Hiccup nodded and pushed his weight downwards, and Toothless swooped down in response.

"Toothless, Plasma Blast!" Hiccup yelled.

Toothless let out a roar, and shot the blue and purple blasts at the attacking dragons. The dragons scattered instantly, yelping and shrieking in terror as they flew back to the safety of the large cave above.

Toothless skimmed the water for a moment, grabbed Astrid with his front paws, and let her down on the dry land. The moment his rider and two dazed boys slipped off his back, Toothless purred loudly and licked Hiccup on the face with his slippery, sticky forked tongue.

"Ewww! Toothless!" Hiccup chuckled and scratched the large dragon below the chin affectionately, as he warbled happily.

"Sorry to break up the happy reunion, but WHO IN THE BLOODY NAME OF THOR ARE YOU?!"

The large man, who had recovered from the shock of a large dragon appearing in the sky from thin air, stomped out of the water in a wet, fuming mess.

His sharp axe was raised defiantly, the gleaming silver edge pointing at Hiccup's throat.

Astrid reached for her own axe to defend Hiccup, but Hiccup stopped her.

"We're just…. Passing travelers from another island, far away from here. My name's H-"

Astrid shot him a warning glance. Hiccup gave a slight nod, and continued.

"- Huck. And this is my companion, uh… Brunhilda." Astrid raised her eyebrow at the name, Hiccup shrugging apologetically in return. "We were…. Checking the tunnels for dragons when I heard the fiasco. My companion noticed the two boys held down, so I called my dragon- he was waiting outside, so I called him to rescue us." Hiccup finished, holding his breath. It wasn't completely wrong, but…

The large man- Hiccup was beginning to suspect he was Gobber in the Books, the way the teenagers seemed to treat him- observed him, then lowered his axe.

"I'll have you to meet the Chief later on. But FIRST," He turned to the rest of the boys with a look or PURE FURY on his face.

"NEVER ... in FOURTEEN YEARS .,. have I come across such a load of HOPELESS BARNACLES as you lot. WHICH OF YOU USELESS MOLLUSKS WAS RESPONSIBLE FOR WAKING UP THE DRAGONS?"

The group of teens flinched, some glancing wearily at the gangly boy who was the culprit to all this trouble. But surprisingly, it was _Hiccup_ who declared in a small voice:

"I was."

Hiccup couldn't help feeling rather proud about his counterpart. He seemed to be very loyal to his friend. Unfortunately, Gobber's face just got even redder. Sheesh, this huge Viking was rough! Not at all like the cheery, helpful Blacksmith back at home. Hiccup missed his mentor.

"Oh, that's BRILLIANT," bellowed Gobber, "just BRILLIANT. Our Future Leader shows off his magnificent Leadership Skills. At the tender age of ten and a half he does his best to annihilate himself and the rest of you in A SIMPLE MILITARY EXERCISE!"

Wasn't that a bit harsh towards someone not yet 11? Hiccup winced sympathetically; he knew how it felt like to be embarrassed in front of a huge crowd.

One of the large, brutal looking boys, a nasty looking one with bulging muscles and skeleton tattoos(Which would have made Tuffnut jealous), sniggered.

"You find something amusing about that, Snotlout?" asked Gobber, with dangerous softness. "EVERYBODY IS ON LIMPET RATIONS FOR THE NEXT THREE WEEKS."

The boys groaned loudly at _Hiccup_, Snotlout sneering loudly at his direction.  
>Hiccup grimaced. He was going to set Toothless on that boy one day.<p>

"SILENCE!" yelled Gobber. "THIS IS YOUR INITIATION, NOT A DAY OUT IN THE COUNTRY! SILENCE, OR YOU'LL BE LUNCHING _ON _LUGWORMS FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIVES!"

"Now," continued Gobber, more calmly, "although that was an absolute mess, it wasn't a total disaster. I PRESUME that you do all HAVE a dragon after that fiasco . . . ?"

"Yes," chorused the boys.

Most of the boys, anyway. _Hiccup_ was staring absentmindly away, and the gangly boy was glancing at him nervously. That was funny. Hiccup had seen, very clearly, when the red head had placed that large dragon in his basket. Yet something about their expressions bothered him.

"Lucky for you," said Gobber, ominously. "So you have all passed the first part of the Dragon Test. There are, however, still two parts that you have to complete before you can become full members of the Tribe. Your next task will be to train this dragon yourself. This will be a test of the force of your personality. You will assert your will over this wild creature and show it who is Master. Your dragon will be expected to obey simple commands such as "go" and "stay," and hunt fish for you in the way that dragons have hunted for the Sons of Thor since anybody can remember. If you are worried about the training process, you should study a book called _How to Train Your Dragon _by Professor Yobbish, which you will find in the fireplace of the Great Hall."

Hiccup registered this information carefully. So this was how they "trained" dragons in this universe? Those were one of the simplest orders for a dragon, but they weren't supposed to be trained with force! Hiccup wrinkled his nose in discomfort.

Then something funny occurred to him. Didn't _Hiccup_ write How To Train Your Dragon? Who was this Professor Yobbish they were talking about?

Suddenly Gobber looked very pleased with himself. "I stole that book from the Meathead Public Library myself," he said modestly, regarding his very black fingernails. "From right under the nose of the Hairy Scary Librarian . . . He never noticed a thing . . . Now THAT'S burglary for you. . . ."

Another boy put up his hand. "What happens if we can't read, sir?"

"No boasting, Wartihog!" boomed Gobber. "Get some idiot to read it for you're yourdragons will begin to go back to sleep, because this is still their hibernation time so take them home and put them in a warm place. They should wake up in the next couple of will then have only FOUR MONTHS to prepare for Initiation Day at the Thor's-day Thursday Celebrations, and the final part of your Test. If, on that day, you can prove that you have trained your dragon to the satisfaction of myself and other elders of the Tribe, you can finally call yourself a Hooligan of Berk."

_Well, at least it was much easier than killing a large, starved, fire-coated dragon,_ Hiccup silently thought to himself. _If I were living in this world, I would be a Hero already._

The boys stood very tall and puffed out their chests.

"HEROES OR EXILE!" yelled Gobber the Belch.

"HEROES OR EXILE!" yelled eight boys fanatically back at him.

Poor _Hiccup_ and his friend didn't seem to answer as enthusiastically like the others. They shuffled on their feet, looking like they just wanted to get out of here.

Gobber turned to _Hiccup._

"Now boy, lead these two travelers back to your father's house, and DON'T MESS UP!" He made that very sure with _Hiccup, _with a murderous look on his face. _Hiccup_ nodded quickly.

"Oh, and excellent dragon maneuvering back there, lad! Haven't seen such flying skills in years! Quite a contrast to your scrawny features, anyway. You have done us a great favor, saving the chief's son and all, so you'll be expecting a grand prize from our Chief." Gobber clapped Hiccup on the back merrily; so hard it made him wince.

_Hiccup _looked rather sympathetic as he gestured them to follow, with the tall boy coming after in tow. He looked a bit miffed at the two, and sneezed before Toothless, but likewise turned to _Hiccup_ and walked alongside him. Hiccup already had the feeling they were good friends.

A sharp nudge came from his side. A slightly frustrated looking Astrid pointed at book and mouthed: _What now?_  
>Hiccup shrugged casually and mouthed back: <em>Just follow. <em>

Another nudge from his other side. Toothless was half glaring at him, his green eyes slitted in an annoyed way. He pointed with his tail to the other direction; growling as if to say _Let's go home. NOW._

Hiccup sighed. What was it with these two? Didn't they have at least the smallest amount of curiosity of what would happen? Hiccup was finding this interesting. He still wanted to see how the story and reality played out together. And he wanted to know what _Hiccup _was like, and what problems he would face.

Besides, Hiccup was pretty sure there wasn't a straight way of getting out of this universe either. Sure, the book had sucked them in, but it looked perfectly normal in the mean time. No freaky dust tornados for now.

So he turned his attention back to the younger boys. They were wading through a very boggy area, and Hiccup had a hard time trying not to slip on his metal prosthetic. The huge clumps of bracken weren't helping either; every now and then his clothes would get snagged on a branch.

Once, there was a really close call, when Astrid stepped on a perfectly solid looking rock, and with no warning, it had caved in. Hiccup had grabbed her arm just in time before she tumbled down the newly formed cavern below her.

Moments later, when their clothes were full of thorns and their hair were drenched with seawater and rain (Seriously, this place was worse than Hiccup's home); the tall boy finally spoke up, panting as he did so.

"I…. Hate…. Being…. A…. Viking…" He groaned in his drawly voice, wheezing and panting like an old man. He stumbled, Astrid catching him by the arm and tugging him back up.

The boy grunted and pushed up his fogged up glass thing on his face (By the looks of it, it seemed to be lenses, like the ones Hiccup used for his telescopes)

"A narrow escape from horrible death first thing on Thursday morning, followed by complete rejection by the junior half of the Tribe . . . Nobody's going to talk to me for YEARS after this - except for you, of course, Hiccup, but then you're just a weirdo like me - "

Wow. This sounded really familiar. Déjà vu.

"Thank you," said _Hiccup._

"And on top of everything," continued the boy, scrunching up his red nose, "a two-mile run carrying a deranged dragon on my back" - the basket on his back was plunging wildly from side to side as the dragon inside tried manically to get out - "and only a dinner of horrible limpets to look forward to at the end of it."

"Hey, look at the bright side! At least we met the most coolest dragon and his rider ever." _Hiccup_ gave Hiccup a lopsided grin, showing his crooked teeth in thanks. Then his attention went to Toothless. "Anyway, what kind of dragon is your dragon, anyway? I haven't seen any dragons like this. Is it an Air dragon? It probably would be, or else it wouldn't have enough speed to catch us back there," He looked in awe at Toothless's gleaming black scales, his hand quivering like he was holding back the urge to touch him. "-He kind of looks like the Windwalker dragon, except he looks a lot sleeker than those species, a bit shorter, and without any feathers. And the fire? Were those plasma-"

_Hiccup_ froze, covering his mouth as he realized he had spoken too much. His face turned as red as his hair as Hiccup chuckled in amusement. _Dragon Geek._

He remembered their own blonde dragon geek. Oh Fishlegs would have loved to meet this kid.

Astrid laughed alongside him, and smiled at _Hiccup._ "That's the unholy offspring of lightning and death, the Night Fury itself!" _Hiccup_'s eyes almost seemed to pop out of his head in awe at the majestic title. Toothless puffed out his chest in pride.

"Unfortunately, in front of Hic- uh, Huck here, he becomes a cute little puppy dog."  
>Hiccup laughed as Toothless gave a grumble, scratching him under the chin. Toothless warbled and licked his cheek affectionately.<p>

"Ugh, Toothless! That's the second time today! You have no idea how hard it is to get rid of the smell or dragon spit?"

The tall boy sniffed as Toothless crooned beside Hiccup. "If only all dragons were as obedient like that. This dragon is giving me back problems." In response, the basket in his back shook violently. He sighed, sagging his shoulders. "You can have this dragon back if you like, Hiccup. I warn you, they're filthy heavy when they're wet and angry," He said, miserably. "Gobber is going to go off like a typhoon when he finds out you haven't got a dragon."

Wait. _Hiccup _didn't have a dragon? That didn't make any sense. Then, Hiccup realized, that the boy must have given it to his gangly friend, who had failed in getting a dragon and caused the whole mess in the first place. Hiccup was impressed by the friendship they shared.

"But I HAVE got one," said _Hiccup_.

The curly haired boy stopped and began to take the basket off his back. "I know it IS yours REALLY," he sighed wearily. "I think I'll just go straight past the village and keep on running till I reach somewhere civilized. Rome perhaps. I've always wanted to go to Rome. And I haven't got a hope in Valhalla of passing Initiation anyway, so -"

"No, I've got _another _one, in my basket," _Hiccup_ insisted. The other boys' jaw dropped open in disbelief.

"I got it when I went back into the tunnel," explained _Hiccup_.

"Well, blister my barnacles," said his friend. "How in Thor's name did you know it was there? It was so dark you couldn't see the horns in front of you."

"It was weird," said _Hiccup_. "I sort of sensed it when we were running down the tunnel. I couldn't see anything, but as we were passing, I just _knew _there was a dragon there, and that it was meant to be MY dragon. I was going to ignore it, actually, because we were in a bit of a hurry, but then you said about not having a dragon and I went back, and ... there it was, lying on this shelf in the tunnel, just as I'd imagined it would be."

Hiccup grinned. He knew what THAT meant. It wasn't just an ordinary dragon his other self had gotten. Maybe, that was going to be the Toothless in this world. The dragon that would _change Hiccup_'s life, just like the Night Fury had to him. He couldn't wait to see what he looked like.

"Well, jigger my jellyfish," said the tall boy. _Hiccup _smiled rather proudly at his basket, his face full of hope.

_... .. _You know, Hiccup," said his friend a little later, as the wooden fortifications of the village appeared on the horizon, "that sounds like Fate, you sensing the dragon was there like that. This could be Meant to Be. You could have some sort of wonder-dragon in there. Something that makes a Monstrous Nightmare look like a flying frog! You are the son and heir of Chief Stoick after all, and it's about time Fate came in with a sign about your destiny."

If there was a dragon like Toothless in there, oh that puny "Monstrous Nightmare" of this world would go begging head over heels. Hiccup felt a surge of pride for _Hiccup._

"Oh, I'm sure it's just a Common or Garden that wandered away from the rest," said _Hiccup_ casually, like he was just brushing it off. But excitement laced his words and his eyes sparkled with happiness.

_Hiccup_ took the basket off his back and paused before opening it.

"It's very still, isn't it?" said his friend, suddenly looking not so confident. "I mean, it isn't moving at all in there. Are you sure it's alive?"

"It's just very deeply asleep," said _Hiccup_, rather defiantly. "It was stone cold when I picked it up."

With trembling fingers, _Hiccup_ undid the latch, took off the lid of the basket, and peered in. The others joined him.

Hiccup's face fell as soon as he saw the dragon.

Deep inside the large basket, fast asleep in a green and red knot, was the smallest dragon Hiccup had ever seen.

Astrid brushed her bangs out of her eyes, and cringed at the sight of the measly dragon.

"Don't tell me," She whispered, looking completely horrified, "That this dragon is…."

Toothless's face was priceless.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I mixed the book within the chapter. Was it too confusing...?**


End file.
